An Ending of Beautiful Dreams
by Shizukano Ai
Summary: EDITED! "Kenapa suka sekali melukis disini? Bukankah pemandangan di luar lebih indah." "Kupikir tidak perlu tempat yang indah untuk melukis, cukup sesuatu yang kau suka saja itu sudah membuatnya indah dengan perasaan yang kau tuangkan di dalam lukisannya." "Itu-itu aku?" "Koishiteru, Sakura." "Koishiteru mo, Sai." RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****by Shizukano Ai**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SaiXSaku_

_._

_._

An Ending Of Beautiful Dreams

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis terlihat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Ia menatap gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya yang tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah pucat, namun terlihat berseri. Ia tersenyum tipis, namun terlihat tulus, "_ohayou_." Ucapnya.

"Ah, Sai_, ohayou!_" Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pemuda beriris _onyx_ yang kini mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum saat membalas sapaan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sai bertanya setelah meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa ke dalam vas yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur gadis itu. Ia duduk di samping gadis_nya_. Ya, gadis_nya_ yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya dengan senyuman manis gadis itu, yang mengajarkannya bagaimana tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Ah, bagaimana ia menyukai saat-saat dimana ia tersenyum karena gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat Sai." Sakura tersenyum. Ah, lihatlah bagaimana ia juga tersenyum karena gadis_nya_. Senyuman tulus yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan pada gadis_nya_.

Sai membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan kertas kanvas beserta pensil dari dalam sana. "Kau mau melukis lagi?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata membulat lucu. Sai tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Pemuda dengan iris sekelam malam itu memang sangat suka melukis. Sakura sangat tahu itu, karena Sai sudah menjadi pelukis jalanan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sai sangat suka melukis alam sekitar, hewan, dan apapun yang terkadang hanya terlintas di pikirannya. Namun sejak saat Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit, gadis itu tak lagi pernah melihat lukisan-lukisan indah Sai.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melukis disini, Sai? Bukankah pemandangan di luar lebih indah."

"Kupikir tidak perlu tempat yang indah untuk melukis, Sakura. Cukup hanya dengan sesuatu yang kau suka saja itu sudah membuatnya indah dengan perasaan yang kau tuangkan di dalam lukisan itu." Sai tersenyum. Kini ia melihat gadis_nya_ mengangguk mengerti di depannya.

"Lalu apa objek lukisan itu? Apakah begitu menarik, sampai Sai pun tidak ingin melukis pemandangan indah di luar sana?" Sakura bertanya antusias. Walau kini gadis itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya dan tidak dapat banyak bergerak karena jarum _infuse_ yang masih menancap di tangan kanannya, namun Sai dapat mendengar nada keceriaan dalam suara gadis itu.

"Entah lah. Aku tidak pernah bertanya pada orang lain. Tapi menurutku, lukisan-lukisan ini sangat indah. Objek dalam lukisan ini adalah objek terindah yang pernah ku lukis." Sai berujar dengan senyum bangga.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya, Sai." Sakura tampak ingin tahu. Ia begitu bersemangat, hingga suara lemahnya pun dapat dikalahkan oleh suara ceria dan antusiasnya.

'Cup'

Sai mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut, membelai helaian merah muda gadis_nya_ dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayangnya. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang kini bersemu merah, menatap iris _emerald_ gadis_nya_ yang balik menatap iris _onyx_ Sai.

"Aku akan berjanji untuk menunjukkan semua lukisan-lukisan yang ku lukis di sini, tapi kau juga harus berjanji akan kembali padaku saat operasi selesai. Bagaimana?" Sai bertanya dengan senyum lembut. Tangan besarnya masih mengusap lembut helaian merah muda gadis_nya_.

"Hn. Aku akan kembali, Sai." Sakura mengangguk, membelai lembut pipi Sai saat pemuda_nya_ mencium lembut bibirnya.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Saling berbicara hanya lewat tatapan mata. Tapi mereka mengerti satu sama lain, bahwa tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang dapat menggantikan satu dari mereka. Sai membutuhkan Sakura, dan Sai juga tahu gadis_nya_ membutuhkan dirinya. Hanya mereka.

Tak lama, seorang suster yang merawat Sakura datang. Ia membawa serta kursi roda untuk Sakura agar ia bisa membawa gadis itu ke ruang operasinya. "_Sumimasen_, Haruno-_san_. Ah! Shimura-_san_, sudah saatnya untuk Haruno-_san_ melakukan operasi. Kami akan membawanya sekarang juga." Ujar sang suster.

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah aku saja yang membawanya?" Sai bertanya dengan sopan. Suster rumah sakit yang membawa kursi roda itu terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian ia mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah, Shimura-_san_. Saya akan membantu Haruno-_san_ untuk duduk di kursi rodanya." Sang suster berujar ramah.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja." Sai menolak dengan sopan saat suster itu hendak membantunya memindahkan Sakura ke kursi rodanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat akan mengangkat Sakura. Ia mendudukkannya di kursi roda dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, seakan-akan gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh yang siap hancur kapan saja. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan menuju ruang operasi.

* * *

><p>"Kau terlihat cemas, Sai." Sakura tersenyum lembut saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk menatap Sai. Pemuda itu tersenyum khawatir. Sakura mengelus sebelah punggung tangan Sai yang tengah memegang pundaknya. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju ruang operasi dengan suster yang tengah membawa botol <em>infuse <em>milik Sakura di samping mereka.

"_Sumimasen, _Shimura-_san_. Dari sini, saya yang akan membawa Haruno-_san_ ke dalam. Anda hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini." Suster berujar ramah saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Hn, _wakarimashita_." Sai berkata saat menatap sang suster yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia melirik Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Sai berjongkok di hadapan gadis_nya_ sembari menggenggam tangannya. "Aku akan menunggumu-" Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap lurus pada manik _emerald_ di depannya. "-sampai kau kembali." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan kembali, Sai. Untuk melihat semua lukisanmu. Aku sudah berjanji, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis, namun Sai hanya mengelus pelan pipi gadis_nya_ dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Sai mengangguk pelan.

Sang suster membawanya masuk saat Sai mengangguk melirik suster yang berdiri di belakang kursi roda Sakura. Ia berdiri diam saat menatap gadis yang begitu dicintainya masuk ke ruangan itu. Kini Sai hanya bisa berdoa, berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja, agar gadis_nya_ bisa kembali tersenyum manis untuknya.

* * *

><p>Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 3:42 siang. Dokter yang menangani Sakura –Tsunade, telah keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia melihat Sai tertidur di tempat duduk di samping ruangan itu. Di<p>

balik maskernya, Tsunade tersenyum, lalu duduk disebelah Sai yang sepertinya masih tidak terganggu dengan suara berdecit dari kursi saat ia duduk.

"Shimura-_san_." Tsunade menepuk pelan pundak Sai. Berniat membangunkan pemuda itu.

Tampaknya apa yang kini dilakukan dokter itu berhasil. Sai merasa mulai terganggu, ia perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Tsunade sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan masker yang sudah di buka dan kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling mereka.

"_Sensei_, bagaimana Sakura?" Sai bertanya dengan raut khawatir, juga penasaran.

"Operasinya berhasil, Shimura-_san_. Sakura-_chan_ sudah dipindahkan ke ruangannya. Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk anda langsung melihat keadaannya." Tsunade tersenyum lembut. Dokter paruh baya yang masih tampak terlihat muda itu tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar mencintai gadis merah muda yang baru saja ditanganinya itu. Karena di detik berikutnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sai segera berlari menuju ruangan Sakura, untuk dapat segera melihat keadaan gadis_nya_.

* * *

><p>Sai menatap lekat pintu ruangan gadisnya. Ia menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu itu. Saat ia melangkah masuk. Ia menemukan Sakura tengah terbaring, tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Wajah gadis itu tampak begitu indah saat matahari sore menerangi ruangannya. Ia mendekati sosok gadis berambut merah muda<em>nya<em>. Menatap gadis itu tak percaya. Saat ia menyentuh tangan mungil gadis_nya_, jemari itu bergerak. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik _emerald_ yang begitu menyejukkan bagi hatinya.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Sai kini berada di sampingnya. Jemarinya bergerak, menyentuh jemari besar dan ramping milik Sai, menggenggamnya begitu erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan jemari yang selama ini melindunginya itu. Sakura menatap jemari mereka sesaat, begitu juga Sai. Namun setelahnya, gadis itu kembali menatap Sai, tersenyum manis. "_Tadaima, _Sai_._" Untuk sesaat, Sai hanya dapat terdiam. Saat ia tersadar, ia tersenyum pada Sakura.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura."

"_Ne, ne_, karena aku sudah menepati janjiku, bisakah aku melihat lukisan itu sekarang, Sai? Aku ingin melihatnya!" Sakura berujar antusias sembari tersenyum lebar, tidak sedetikpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Ah! Aku akan mengambilnya dulu. Jadi kau tunggu sebentar, _okay_?" Sai akhirnya tersenyum lega. Setelah melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut gadisnya dan mencium lembut kening lebar Sakura sebelum ia berlari keluar rumah sakit menuju rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Saat Sai sampai di rumahnya, dengan segera ia mengambil semua lukisan yang ia lukis di dalam ruangan Sakura. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi, ia melihat kembali lukisan terbesar di ruangan itu. Sai tersenyum, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menunjukkan lukisan itu nanti pada Sakura, saat gadis <em>bubble gum <em>itusudah kembali dari rumah sakit. Lukisan yang sudah 2 bulan ini ia kerjakan tanpa diketahui siapapun, termasuk gadis_nya_.

Sai kembali berlari menuju rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanannya, ia hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia karena ia tahu ini bukan mimpi. Sakura melewati masa tersulitnya. Ia dapat membayangkan seluruhnya, membayangkan seluruh waktu yang akan menunggunya untuk ia nikmati bersama orang yang ia cintai, Haruno Sakura.

Sai baru saja sampai ke ruangan gadisnya lagi saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6:17. Ia bisa melihat Sakura tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Tirai jendela yang sebelumnya terbuka, kini telah tertutup sempurna. Sai yakin bahwa Shizune-_san_, suster yang merawat Sakura-lah yang menutup tirai jendela itu.

Sai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Ia berfikir untuk memberi kejutan pada gadis_nya_ itu. Ia mengeluarkan semua lukisannya. Menaruhnya di setiap sudut di ruangan itu, di mana Sakura dapat melihat semua lukisannya.

Ia tersenyum saat semuanya telah terpasang. Ia membangunkan Sakura. Sai tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tampak begitu terkejut menatap semua lukisannya. Sakura menatap semua lukisan yang terpasang di dinding ruangan itu.

"I-itu, aku?" Sakura menatap Sai dengan raut kagum. Ia sudah melihat semuanya. Semua lukisan Sai yang ia lukis di ruangan ini. Semua objek dalam lukisan itu selalu sama. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur lelap di ruangan yang sama, di ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" Sai tersenyum lembut. Ia melihat raut takjub pada wajah manis gadis di hadapannya.

"Semuanya indah, Sai. A-aku sangat menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum manis. Air mata bahagia terlihat jelas mengalir di pipinya yang masih terlihat pucat. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia saat bisa melihat semua lukisan yang terpasang di setiap sudut yang ia lihat. "_Arigatou, _Sai. _Hontou ni arigatou._"

"Hn._ Koishiteru yo, _Sakura." Sai mengecup lembut kening Sakura, mengusap pelan pipi gadisnya. Sai memeluk erat Sakura, begitu erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu. Dengan pelukan itu, ia luapkan semua rasa cintanya untuk gadisnya. Ia juga dapat mendengar isakan kecil pada gadis_nya_, tapi Sai tahu, bahwa itu adalah isakan bahagia sang gadis.

"_Koishiteru mo, _Sai." Sakura tersenyum dalam isakannya, dalam pelukan Sai. Setelah Sai melepas pelukannya, ia menghapus kembali jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia tersenyum, menatap Sai kembali duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku mulai mengantuk, Sai."

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Aku akan selalu di sini menjagamu." Sai membelai lembut surai merah muda gadis_nya_, sebelah tangannya juga menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Senyuman itu tampak begitu manis di mata Sai, dan Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus yang begitu lembut untuk gadisnya. Sai mengecup pelan kening Sakura dan berkata, "_oyasumi_, Sakura."

"_Oyasumi_, Sai."

Sai tak pernah menyadari bahwa itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal untuknya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman manis itu adalah senyuman manis terakhir untuknya. Saat ia sadar, Sakura tidak lagi menggenggam erat tangannya. Sakura tersenyum, senyuman itu tak luput dari wajahnya. Sai sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Air mata mengalir begitu deras jatuh dari matanya. Ia mendekati gadis_nya_, masih dengan wajah terkejutnya dan air mata yang mengalir jatuh di pipinya, ia menyentuh wajah gadis itu, mulai terasa dingin.

Saat itu, ia tidak lagi dapat menyembunyikan suaranya. Ia berteriak. Tak peduli saat itu ia masih di rumah sakit, tak peduli ia membangunkan dan mengganggu pasien di sana. Yang ia tahu, kini Sakura sudah tertidur, tertidur lelap untuk selamanya. Ia tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Tak akan.

* * *

><p>Rintik hujan pagi itu membawa kepergian seseorang yang ia cintai, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi pusat dunianya, kini sudah tertidur lelap untuk selamanya. Senyuman gadis itu, masih ia ingat. Senyuman kepergian untuknya, Shimura Sai.<p>

Ia tidak peduli kini sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak pemakaman selasai. Ia tidak ingin beranjak dari pemakaman itu. Ia menatap nisan yang kini bertuliskan nama orang yang ia cintai. Kemeja hitam yang ia pakai, kini tampak basah karena rintik hujan.

Air mata kini kembali jatuh dari matanya. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini ia menangis, ia tetap tidak peduli. Setelah lama berdiam, ia akhirnya membuka tas miliknya, meletakkan semua lukisan yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada Sakura di atas makam gadis itu. Ia membiarkan rintik hujan membasahinya. Setelah menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia berdiri. Berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan kepala menunduk, dan air mata yang ia biarkan berjatuhan dari matanya.

* * *

><p>Ia membuka kain penutup pada lukisan terbesarnya. Masih terlihat jelas di sana, sebuah tulisan di sudut terbawah lukisan dengan tinta kuas berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan, <em>'Koishiteru yo, Haruno Sakura.<em> _Kimi no soba ni itai, kimi wo mamoritai, eien ni.'_ Ia kembali menatap sesosok gadis dalam lukisan itu, menari bahagia di bawah sinar matahari pagi dengan gaun putih indah miliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum, sangat manis.

Sai jatuh terduduk di depan lukisannya. Ia kembali menangis, menggenggam erat kemeja putih miliknya ia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu."

**OWARI**

**A/N: **

Etto, Ini cerita sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu 'Leia' dari Yuyoyuppe. Oh ya, Ini juga cerita udah di edit dari sebelumnya. Jadi maaf kalo rada aneh.

Buat para readers, Sankyuu udah baca.

Buat kosakata yang kurang mengerti,

"_Kimi no soba ni itai_" : Aku ingin selalu bersamamu.

"_Kimi wo mamoritai_" : Aku ingin selalu melindungimu.

"_Eien ni_" : Selamanya.

"_Koishiteru_" pengertiannya lebih besar dari "_Aishiteru_" dari yang ku liat pengertiannya di om google, koishiteru itu bisa di ungkapkan untuk seseorang yang benar-benar serius kita cintai. Ya, dari yang temanku yang juga orang jepang bilang, koishite itu kalo kita udah serius jalanin hubungan sama pasangan. Intinya begitu.

Nah, Sekian. Sekali lagi, buat para reader, sankyuuu!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
